Aurum part II
by Na-chan2
Summary: Harry est retourné à son époque et il doit tourner la page sur l'identité de Léïn Aurum et tenter de survivre au sort qui l'attend...
1. II, 01

_Titre :_ Aurum

_Auteur :_ Na-chan

_Genres :_ Romance, angst, sérieux

_Couples :_ ancien Harry/ Severus, c'est tout pour le moment

_Fandom_ _:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer_ _:_ Le monde entier de Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.

_Résumé de la partie 1 :_ Harry apprend que Voldemort a décidé de retourner dans le passé pour tuer ses parents avant qu'il naisse. Le Survivant décide alors d'imiter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, prêt à tout pour l'empêcher de chambouler encore plus sa vie, et le suit dans le passé. Adoptant l'identité de Léïn Aurum, Harry est réparti à Serpentard et apprend, bien malgré lui, à connaître et même à apprécier Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy et Owen Lestrange.

Harry découvre une Etagère qu'il semble être le seul à voir dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque et apprend une nouvelle forme de magie grâce aux livres qu'elle contient. Peu à peu, il réalise qu'il est le successeur de Silver Aurum, fils de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. De par ce titre, il devient le maître de Tilhus, un lion et Viadis, un serpent.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Severus, Voldemort passe finalement à l'attaque. Il kidnappe Sev', James et Lily et menace de les tuer si Harry ne devient pas mangemort. N'ayant d'autres choix que celui d'accepter, Harry doit alors retourner à son époque, laissant derrière lui l'identité de Léïn – tout du moins le croit-il.

_Note de l'auteur :_ J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que vous continuerez à aimer. Cette partie risque d'être un peu plus sombre. Je ne pense pas vraiment aller jusque là mais si jamais vous pensez que je dois augmenter le rating (plus tard) prévenez-moi!!

Et encore un grand merci à Demented Skylark et à Bliblou, ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review pour m'encourager. Et merci également à Flore Jade d'avoir continué à me harceler ! lol.

_**Aurum**_

_**Partie 2: Mangemort**_

Chapitre 1:

Harry se sentit peu à peu reprendre conscience, doucement, baignant dans une douce chaleur.

Mais, alors que ce qui l'entourait prenait consistance, ses souvenirs revenaient en même temps... Il se mit alors à lutter, voulant retourner au plus profond de lui, là où il faisait chaud, là où il se sentait en sécurité car il ne pouvait ressentir...

L'état de non conscience cotonneux dans lequel il se trouvait jusque là semblait lui tendre les bras et s'il serrait un peu plus les paupières, il y serait… presque…

Mais soudain, une douleur atroce se mit à le consumer de l'intérieur, se concentrant d'abord au niveau de son dos puis s'étendant peu à peu dans tous ses membres tant elle était intense. Il arqua sa colonne vertébrale alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans un cri silencieux, tout ceci sans même en avoir conscience. L'air arrivait plus difficilement dans ses poumons et il lui semblait qu'ils contenaient alors une quantité bien inférieure à ce qu'elle devrait être d'oxygène. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque soit le seul son qu'il puisse encore entendre. Les draps se déchirèrent entre ses doigts, ses phalanges blanches tant elles étaient serrées.

Puis, tous les muscles de son corps se relâchèrent en même temps et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

L'étrange tatouage représentant une licorne venait d'apparaître dans son dos.

Il se réveilla une seconde fois plusieurs heures plus tard. La pièce où il se trouvait était aussi obscure que la première fois et la réalité semblait planter ses griffes froides en lui pour l'obliger à se tourner vers elle, l'empêchant de replonger dans cet état de non conscience auquel il aspirait.

Il n'eut alors d'autres choix que de percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait, et ne put repousser ses sentiments. Il préféra ouvrir les yeux plutôt que d'y faire face et fixa son regard sur l'une des ombres de la pièce.

Inconsciemment, il identifia l'endroit comme l'infirmerie. Mais pas l'infirmerie de son temps... du passé mais celle du futur-présent.

Celle où Severus n'était pas là.

Celle où Léïn n'existait pas.

Celle où le Survivant ne devait pas défaillir.

Cette pièce lui devint bientôt insupportable et il se leva, sans un bruit à part celui du froissement des draps. Ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid et il se mit debout, ses jambes le portant à peine. Sa magie lui vint aussitôt en aide et tenta même de lui apporter un peu de chaleur.

Dans un état second, il laissa ses jambes l'emporter, sans même se concentrer sur le trajet, sans _pouvoir_ se concentrer. Plusieurs fois, il se butta contre le coin d'un mur ou perdit tout simplement son équilibre, trébuchant dans les couloirs mal éclairés de l'école.

Quand il réussit à quitter le château, une forte bourrasque de vent le secoua et fit voler ses cheveux mi longs, ayant bien poussés cette année loin d'ici...

Au bout d'un moment, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes et il fixa d'un œil terne ce qui l'entourait. Il remarqua alors l'arbre sous lequel Severus et lui avaient commencé à converser au début de l'année, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher…

Il s'en approcha lentement et posa la main contre l'écorce. Sa magie, déjà bien affaiblie par tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire – la bataille contre Voldemort, le voyage temporel pour rentrer à son époque – finit par le lâcher. Un peu plus et il risquait de se retrouver totalement sans magie – ce qui signifiait la mort pour un sorcier. Seulement, sans la chaleur qui l'avait soutenu jusque là, ses jambes ne parvinrent à supporter le poids de son corps et il s'effondra, se laissant glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Ses pieds nus se mirent à le brûler, chacun de ses muscles protesta contre le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir et les différentes ecchymoses qu'il avait récoltées le lancinèrent douloureusement.

Et il était seul, avec l'affreuse certitude d'avoir trahi ceux qu'il avait laissés dans le passé, d'avoir trahi Severus, d'avoir trahi Lucius, d'avoir trahi Owen.

Une vague de rage déferla en lui, rage contre Voldemort autant que contre lui-même.

Il se mit alors à hurler dans l'obscurité, à hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, et là encore il continua, il continua à hurler, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie à 7h30, ainsi qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Ce n'était plus vraiment dans l'espoir de voir Harry réveillé et ce n'était pas encore par habitude. Il était maintenant début juin, et même le soleil ne parvenait pas à leur donner espoir… la Gryffondor ne parlait pas des examens, pour dire ! La fin de l'année approchait et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de leur compagnon. Ils espéraient qu'il allait rentrer bientôt et pourtant…

De plus, Sirius passait la plupart de son temps au chevet de l'Attrapeur et il dépérissait à vue d'œil. Même quand ils l'avaient rencontré après qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban, il ne dégageait pas cette impression de défaitisme.

Ils se figèrent sur le pas de la porte en voyant l'infirmière s'agiter partout dans une pièce _vide_. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils arrivaient, Madame Pomfresh venait juste d'apparaître – ils devaient même parfois l'attendre – et elle était beaucoup plus _calme_. Là, elle semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs, les vêtements défaits comme ils ne les avaient jamais vus auparavant et l'expression reflétant quelque chose proche de la panique.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Pour que l'infirmière soit dans un tel état…

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry… ?

Pendant un moment, elle ne fut pas sûre si elle respirait encore ou non. Harry…

- Calmez-vous, on doit réfléchir, et pour ça, on ne peut pas paniquer, raisonna soudain Ron.

Et dire que _Ron_ avait dû leur donner ce conseil. Aussitôt avait-elle pensé cela que Hermione s'en voulut. Le rouquin était beaucoup plus réfléchi que la plupart des gens le pensaient, mais elle n'était pas la plupart des gens et elle se devait de ne pas se fier à cette première impression.

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione. Il faut prévenir le Directeur et organiser des recherches. Sirius pourra aider, ainsi que plusieurs professeurs.

oOo

Sirius espérait que Harry s'était réveillé et était sorti de l'infirmerie, et peu lui importaient les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Parce que si son filleul n'avait pas volontairement quitté le lit qui lui avait été attribué, cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait enlevé. Albus lui avait assuré que si une personne s'était introduite dans Poudlard dans ce but, une des alarmes qui parsemaient le terrain de l'école l'aurait certainement prévu que des individus tentaient de sortir, mais cela ne le réconfortait pas vraiment – combien de fois le vieux Directeur s'était-il trompé ?

Il avait fait le tour des Cuisines, de la Buanderie et plus généralement de toutes les pièces et couloirs qu'il y avait au rez-de-chaussée de l'immense château qui abritait l'institution. Rogue, Flitwick, Minerva, Albus, Ron et Hermione ainsi que divers tableaux s'occupaient du reste du château.

Quant à lui, il devait maintenant s'attaquer au terrain qui entourait Poudlard. En tant que Patmol, il aurait moins à craindre que les autres sorciers dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il garda son apparence humaine jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à l'orée du bois. Il s'y arrêta quelques instants et tenta de discerner ce que pouvaient représenter les ombres qu'il distinguait à peine de là où il se trouvait.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une créature surgisse de derrière lui, à l'opposé même de l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, et cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que les bruits de pas qu'il entendait n'appartenaient _pas_ à un être humain.

Il glissa sa main jusqu'à l'étui attaché à sa cuisse et en sortit sa baguette avant de se retourner, prêt à jeter un sort pour se défendre s'il le fallait.

Il ne savait pas très bien à quoi il s'attendait – certainement une des nouvelles créatures de Hagrid – mais une chose était sûre, il n'aurait même pas pensé à envisager se trouver face à un _lion_.

Ce dernier avait une taille imposante et son pelage brillait presque, lui conférant une aura magique.

Il dévisagea la créature alors que cette dernière faisait de même, ne bougeant pas un muscle.

Finalement, le félin se tourna, fit quelques pas dans une direction opposée avant de faire volte face pour se trouver de nouveau face à lui. Il répéta ces mêmes mouvements avant de le fixer, attendant… qu'il le suive ?

Il hésita à peine avant de lui emboîter le pas, s'éloignant pourtant de la Forêt Interdite – là où il devait chercher Harry. Lorsque le lion accéléra l'allure, il se mit à courir sans même en prendre consciemment la décision.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords du grand lac, le lion continua, et accéléra même. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux aux pieds d'un grand saule pleureur.

Sirius se pencha un peu en avant et prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur battant à toute allure. Il scanna alors les environs jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un corps affalé à même le sol.

Avec un hoquet de surprise, il remarqua la crinière de cheveux noirs, le pyjama de l'infirmerie, et la taille de l'individu qui correspondait à celle de son filleul.

- Harry, s'exclama-t-il tout en se laissant tomber à ses côtés.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de poser deux doigts sur le cou de Harry, de part et d'autre de sa pomme d'Adam. Son propre cœur résonnait si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il dut attendre de longues et douloureuses secondes avant de distinguer un pouls.

- Harry, répéta-t-il alors tout en le secouant gentiment.

Si seulement celui-ci pouvait se réveiller, tout irait mieux alors.

Il continua à l'appeler sans résultats.

- S'il te plaît, Harry…

Il ferma brièvement les paupières avant de défaire sa cape. Il s'en servit alors pour recouvrir l'adolescent avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour de ses épaules.

Il ne se posa même pas de questions lorsqu'un lion taille miniature sauta sur son filleul, se calant contre son ventre alors qu'il se dépêchait de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

oOo

L'infirmière avait strictement refusé qu'ils restent jusqu'à ce que Harry se réveille à nouveau – vieille peau – aussi lui et Hermione avaient dû aller assister aux cours normalement. Et ils n'avaient pu le veiller le soir. Et le lendemain, ils n'avaient pu rester à ses côtés non plus. S'il lui avait resté des ongles, Ron serait certainement en train de les ronger.

Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis tout de même ! Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils l'attendaient et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait le faire plus que nécessaire. Mais, bien sûr, Dumbledore avait répondu à cela qu'ils n'étaient plus maintenant à deux jours près.

Poudlard étant Poudlard, bien que les élèves n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry ni même pourquoi il ne pouvait pas assister aux cours en leur compagnie, toute l'école semblait déjà savoir qu'il était de retour et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre – apparemment des élèves de quatrième année auraient vu Sirius arpenter les couloirs, le Survivant dans les bras.

Poudlard était vraiment flippant parfois…

oOo

Stephen Rayor avait réussi à se faufiler entre les murs de Poudlard. Techniquement, c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait proposé de venir pour un entretien parce qu'il postulait pour un emploi de professeur – et l'école était toujours en quête d'un nouvel enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – mais ce n'était pas important – le principal étant qu'il avait réussi à entrer.

Ayant fait ses études dans le château, il n'eut aucun mal à se repérer et il se dirigea donc sans tarder vers l'infirmerie.

La rumeur était que le jeune Potter s'y trouvait, plusieurs élèves en ayant attesté, et s'il arrivait à prendre quelques photos du Survivant, il aurait un scoop qui lui vaudrait plus que probablement une place à la Gazette du Sorcier – et des recettes conséquentes pour le mois.

La baguette à la main, il pénétra dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, prêt à détourner son attention pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

La porte n'eut pas le temps de s'ouvrir totalement et il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer d'un pas dans la pièce qu'un rugissement puissant le tétanisa pendant de longues secondes. Puis, enfin, il réalisa qu'un _lion_ – un vrai de vrai – se tenait devant lui, la gueule entrouverte et l'air menaçant – prêt à se jeter sur lui pour le déchiqueter.

Il voulait reculer, refermer la porte – la claquer derrière lui – se retourner et partir en courant mais il semblait figé sur place, paralysé par la peur. Jamais avant n'avait-il eu l'impression que sa vie était en jeu : il avait été protégé à Poudlard et Voldemort était une menace présente mais un peu éloignée de lui qui vivait dans le manoir familial.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il transpirait à grosses gouttes et il était plus que probable qu'il tremblait – et le lion ne le lâchait pas du regard, semblant presque se lécher les babines.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors que son cerveau refusait de traiter d'autres informations : il hurla de peur.

- Monsieur Rayor.

- Mons… Monsieur… le Dir… Directeur, parvint-il à bafouiller.

Et une partie de son esprit réalisa que, s'il n'avait pas été totalement terrorisé par le lion qui se trouvait – toujours – en face de lui, le vieux sorcier l'aurait probablement terrorisé également tant son visage et sa voix étaient froids, tant ils étaient contrastés avec l'accueil chaleureux qu'avait reçu sa demande d'emploi.

- Je pense que le familier de Monsieur Potter considère que votre présence n'est pas la bienvenue. Et je suis de son avis.

Ainsi s'effondrèrent ses espoirs de décocher un scoop – ou au pire un job pour l'année suivante.

Il quitta rapidement Poudlard après cela, peut-être même en courant.

oOo

Sirius passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux – et grimaça. Il était probablement plus que temps qu'il quitte le chevet de son neveu pour aller prendre une douche.

Mais Harry ne s'était pas réveillé depuis trois jours. Trois jours où il n'avait pas bougé, pas même tressauté. L'infirmière lui répétait qu'il se réveillerait lorsqu'il serait prêt, mais combien de temps allait-il devoir encore attendre ?

De plus, les mystères semblaient s'épaissir autour du retour du fils de son meilleur ami. Tout d'abord, la question de savoir pourquoi Harry avait quitté l'infirmerie pour aller courir pieds nus dehors agitait tous les esprits, personne ne semblait comprendre son geste – à part Dumbledore, qui regardait Harry avec quelque chose proche de la pitié, et ce qui n'était pas du tout pour le rassurer. Il y avait ensuite cet étrange tatouage qui était apparu sur son dos. Mais suscitait des questions également la présence d'un lion qui semblait pouvoir prendre une taille adulte et rapetisser à souhaits, et qui refusait catégoriquement qu'on l'éloigne de l'adolescent, comme ils avaient essayé de le faire le premier jour – avant que Poppy ne découvre que cet étrange animal aidait Harry à reconstruire ses réserves de magie.

- Hey bonhomme, murmura-t-il, la voix peut-être un peu rauque. Il serait temps que tu te réveilles maintenant. Je veux souhaiter convenablement ma réhabilitation avec toi.

Aucune réaction – comme d'habitude. Il se disait que vu le temps qui s'était déjà écoulé, son filleul n'allait plus tarder à se réveiller – mais cela faisait une journée entière qu'il se répétait la même phrase en boucle.

Il avait dû s'assoupir un peu parce qu'il se releva en sursaut sur sa chaise, le dos coincé et l'esprit un peu embrumé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières – mince, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'assoupissait – et jeta un coup d'œil au patient qu'il veillait.

Harry avait finalement ouvert les paupières.

A suivre

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ceci est la énième version du premier chapitre et, j'espère, la dernière – mais si vous lisez ça, ça veut dire que c'est bel et bien la dernière version alors ma phrase est un peu inutile. Bref, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, parce qu'il ne se passe trop rien dans ce chapitre. Le prochain sera plus rempli en émotions…

_Preview du chapitre 2:_

_Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la tête de Harry se releva soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, les muscles tendus._

_- Se… Sever…_

_Il s'arrêta et porta les mains à sa gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit cette fois._


	2. II, 02

_Titre :_ Aurum

_Auteur :_ Na-chan

_Genres :_ Romance, angst, sérieux

_Couples :_ ancien Harry/ Severus, c'est tout pour le moment

_Fandom_ _:_ Harry Potter

_Disclaimer_ _:_ Le monde entier de Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables, elles m'ont fait très très plaisir. Je vais essayer – et j'insiste sur essayer, parce que vous savez tous à quel point je suis horrible quand il s'agit de délais – d'updater un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Merci, pour leurs reviews, à Firewings, adenoide (pourquoi un Harry mangemort ne pourrait pas tuer Voldy ? Un Severus mangemort peut bien l'espionner. Mais si, tu as raison, ce point sera expliqué… plus tard ^^ ), Marion, Lalou, Stéphanie, Obscura (Daeg va revenir ! J'adore trop ce personnage pour le laisser de côté, lol), Naeloj (je viens juste de me rendre compte que tu avais laissé deux reviews, désolée ! Tu as parlé d'un dessin… ? ^^ ), miss rogue, Kayla et Rim.

_**Aurum**_

_**Partie 2: Mangemort**_

Chapitre 2 :

- Harry, bonhomme, tout va bien, tu es dans l'infirmerie. Tu es en sécurité maintenant…

Sirius s'interrompit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son filleul n'avait toujours pas réagi, les yeux ouverts mais fixés sur le plafond, regardant une chose que seul lui semblait percevoir.

- Harry… ?

Toujours rien.

Le cœur battant à vive allure – merde, merde, merde, qu'allait-il _encore_ se passer – il prit doucement le menton de l'adolescent dans le creux de ses mains, le forçant gentiment à tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse prendre conscience de sa présence – par Merlin, s'il vous plaît, faites que Harry aille bien, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît.

Mais le regard du brun passa à travers lui, ne se posant même pas pendant une fraction de seconde sur lui. Pour Harry, c'était comme s'il n'était même pas là.

- Allez Harry, fais un effort. Tu es revenu et je suis là maintenant, tout va bien se passer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que, quoiqu'il fasse ou dise, il n'arrivait pas à focaliser l'attention du Survivant.

Il se leva alors, résigné, fatigué, espérant un peu que l'infirmière aurait une solution, et, surtout, mort de trouille, et déposa un baiser sur le front du brun.

- Je reviens tout de suite Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, que déjà il se mit à crier « Poppy ! ».

oOo

- Bonjour Harry, salua Sirius en voyant son filleul ouvrir les yeux.

Et peut-être sa voix se brisait-elle sur ces quelques mots, mais ce n'était pas important.

_"Poppy, qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi Harry ne… n'a pas conscience de notre présence ?" questionna Sirius aussitôt que l'infirmière eut terminé d'ausculter son patient._

_"Ce n'est pas une nouvelle très agréable…"_

- Et, vu que tu es réveillé, tu seras certainement mieux si tu es assis.

Et Sirius bougea Harry, l'élève totalement docile, ne réagissant pas alors que l'animagus bougeait son corps de façon à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre des coussins.

_"Il semblerait que la conscience de Harry soit déconnectée de son corps. Si on le voit ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas dû à un acte volontaire de sa part, mais plutôt à une sorte de réflexe, que ce réflexe vienne de son corps ou de sa magie."_

_"Donc il faut juste attendre que Harry se réveille… ?"_

- Hey, voilà le petit déjeuner, annonça Sirius une fois que l'elfe de maison chargé d'apporter de la nourriture dans l'infirmerie eut disparu.

C'était une sorte de purée d'il ne savait trop quoi qui, selon Poppy, contenait tous les nutriments nécessaires. Urg, en tout cas, ce n'était définitivement pas appétissant.

Il prit la cuillère, sans plus s'attarder sur l'aspect – peu engageant – de la mixture, et la remplit avant de l'approcher de la figure de Harry.

- Ouvre la bouche bonhomme.

Et son filleul s'exécuta.

_"Ce n'est pas ça, Sirius, ce n'est pas comme si Harry n'était pas encore prêt à se réveiller…"_

_Une pause._

_"C'est qu'il ne veut pas se réveiller."_

_Un long silence._

_"Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?"_

S'il lui disait d'ouvrir la bouche, il ouvrait la bouche. S'il lui disait de lever le bras, il levait le bras. Mais s'il lui demandait – suppliait, ordonnait, cajolait – de lui parler, de se réveiller, de le regarder, il n'obtenait rien, pas même un battement de paupière.

_"Lui parler, essayer de le ramener à la réalité. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué cette réaction, alors je ne peux même pas tenter de deviner ce qui pourrait le pousser à se réveiller."_

Alors il continua à parler à Harry tout en lui donnant à manger, lui racontant ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence, lui narrant ses années à Poudlard et les bêtises qu'il avait faites avec son père, lui parlant de ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, dans l'espoir que quelque chose – n'importe quoi – le fasse réagir.

- Ouvre la bouche bonhomme.

oOo

- Bonsoir Harry, murmura le vieux Directeur en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises placées à cet effet.

Dumbledore adressa un sourire fatigué à Sirius et lui signifia d'un signe de tête qu'il veillerait sur son filleul le temps que l'animagus aille prendre sa douche, se changer, et manger un peu.

- Merci Albus.

Le vieux sorcier attendit que la porte se soit refermée avant de poser une de ses mains sur celle du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, tellement désolé.

Mais le brun dormait et, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il n'aurait sûrement pas perçu ses excuses.

Sirius restait de façon presque permanente aux côtés de l'élève, épaulé par Rémus, mais rien pour le moment ne l'avait fait réagir. Rien en deux jours.

- Je suis désolé de tout ce que tu as dû subir. Et je suis désolé pour ce que je vais faire.

Et Harry continuait à dormir, le visage vide de toute expression.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état là, même si je sais que la réalité sera bien pire pour toi.

Il serra un peu plus fort la main qu'il avait emprisonnée des siennes alors que le Survivant restait toujours immobile.

oOo

Severus pesta contre le Directeur tout le long du trajet, et continua même une fois dans l'infirmerie.

- Un problème Severus ?

- Aucun, répondit-il tout en serrant les mâchoires – et il félicitant vivement Poppy si elle avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Il attendit le temps de deux battements de cœur – le temps que l'infirmière récupère toutes les potions qu'il était venu lui apporter pour réapprovisionner les stocks – avant de reprendre la parole :

- Où est la chambre de Potter ? Albus y a apparemment laissé sa cape et il m'a demandé de la lui rapporter.

Et le Directeur avait certainement tout prévu – pour le tourmenter un peu plus. Savoir que Black était à Poudlard était suffisant pour lui, il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver en sa présence encore en plus.

D'un autre côté, même s'il avait répondu aussitôt un non catégorique à la demande du vieux sorcier, il avait su qu'il finirait par accepter – parce qu'il devait réellement apporter des potions à l'infirmière, juste avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'ils discutent des moyens qu'ils devraient prendre pour assurer la sécurité des élèves dans le Poudlard Express à la fin de ce mois.

- C'est la chambre B, lui répondit simplement madame Pomfresh.

Il y avait une dizaine de chambres individuelles dans l'infirmerie, et chacune elle était nommée d'après une lettre de l'alphabet – enfin, personne à part l'infirmière utilisait encore ce système, s'y référant plutôt par les couleurs de peintures utilisées sur les murs.

Il frappa deux coups secs sur la porte avant d'entrer, sans attendre que Black – pourquoi Black ?! – ne lui donne l'autorisation d'ouvrir le battant.

Il s'arrêta de marcher lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le maudit animagus. Il le détestait – et c'était un bel euphémisme – mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié pour lui. Il avait l'air au bout du rouleau, des profondes cernes noirs autour des yeux, les lèvres presque pincées, les cheveux en désordre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Même son ton avait quelque chose d'abattu, de désespéré.

Et il comprenait pourquoi, il avait entendu dans quel état se trouvait Potter. Même en le voyant maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était vrai.

S'il y avait un trait de caractère que le fils de James avait toujours eu, c'était l'entêtement. Et pourtant, il semblerait que le Gryffondor ait abandonné. Il était assis sur son lit, les bras le long du corps, la tête penchée en avant et le visage vide de toute expression.

- Albus a oublié sa cape, répondit-il simplement, sans même trouver en lui la volonté de commencer une dispute.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la tête de Harry se releva soudainement, les yeux écarquillés, les muscles tendus.

- Se… Sever…

Il s'arrêta et porta les mains à sa gorge avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit cette fois.

- Harry, Harry, calme-toi, Poppy a dit que tu avais abimé tes cordes vocales quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu ne devrais pas les forcer maintenant.

Mais le Survivant ne semblait pas l'entendre, ses yeux rivés aux siens, et il y avait tant de désespoir et d'espoir mêlés, d'affection, de terreur qu'il ne pouvait détourner le regard.

- Potter…

Le Survivant secoua soudainement violemment la tête alors qu'il tentait de forcer ses cordes vocales à coopérer, ses lèvres bougeant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Et au plus le Gyrffondor paniquait, au plus il essayait de parler, et au plus il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son, au plus il était terrorisé.

- Reste pas planté là Snape, va chercher l'infirmière !

Il s'exécuta aussitôt, et Pomfresh, à peine arrivée dans la pièce, n'eut d'autres choix que d'endormir Potter, quand bien même il venait seulement de reprendre conscience.

Merlin…

oOo

- Severus, mon garçon, Poppy vient de me raconter ce qui s'était passé, sourit Albus en voyant le Professeur de Potions entrer dans son bureau.

Et le vieux Directeur refusait pour le moment de penser à ce que Harry pouvait bien ressentir, parce que s'il s'appesantissait là-dessus, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de faire ce qu'il fallait faire pour faire revenir son élève.

- Est-ce que tu as une explication à ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda l'espion, après s'être assis en face de lui.

- Un bonbon ? proposa-t-il aussitôt, lui présentant la boîte contenant ses sucreries au citron.

S'il devait mentir, il le ferait, mais il préférait ne pas en arriver là.

- Je ne vais pas aimer ce qui va suivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Severus était résigné et hargneux tout à la fois.

Albus sourit.

- Harry semble réagir à ta présence, Severus, même toi ne peux le nier. Il n'était pas… conscient du monde qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

- Je sais, le coupa aussitôt son professeur, le ton mordant.

- Dès lors je pense qu'il serait pour le mieux que tu restes aux côtés de monsieur Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit… de nouveau lui-même.

oOo

- Sirius ! s'exclama Ron en voyant – finalement – l'animagus sortir de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh refusait catégoriquement de les laisser voir leur ami et ils n'avaient que de très brèves nouvelles, qui ne leur disaient rien du tout.

- Du nouveau ? ajouta, anxieusement, Hermione.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans cette fichue chambre privée, si Harry était coincé dans son esprit, ils pourraient peut-être l'aider après tout. Ne devraient-ils pas tout essayer ?

- Harry a… il a semblé reconnaître quelqu'un.

- C'est bon signe, non ?

Ron savait que sa voix tremblait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement, mais une chose était sûre, Sirius n'agissait pas comme s'ils étaient un peu plus près de récupérer Harry.

- Je ne sais pas… on ne sait pas. Poppy n'a pas pu nous expliquer sa réaction. Enfin, il a très vite paniqué, et l'infirmière a dû l'endormir pour le calmer… elle dit qu'il ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin au plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut être si horrible dans le fait de nous revoir qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état… ? soupira Hermione.

Et il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

oOo

- Black.

- Snape.

C'était impressionnant, ils réussissaient presque à être civils l'un envers l'autre – enfin, ils parvenaient à ne pas se disputer en se parlant le moins possible.

Severus s'assit alors dans l'une des chaises non occupées dans un des coins de la pièce, un énorme grimoire de Potions sous le bras. Il avait pensé prendre plutôt les copies de ses élèves pour les corriger mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait pas supporter autant de bêtise concentrée couplée avec la présence de Black. Du coup, il allait pouvoir commencer à lire ce livre qu'il avait acquis depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sans avoir vraiment le temps de s'y plonger auparavant.

Il venait à peine de s'installer confortablement qu'il vit une forme jaune marron se jeter sur lui, juste avant qu'un poids ne s'installe sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Il allait se lever en sursaut pour déloger le… chat… ? qui l'avait pris pour coussin lorsque le félin tourna sa tête vers lui, le fixant avec insistance.

Un lionceau… ?

- Apparemment, c'est le familier de Harry. Il l'a aidé à restaurer sa magie…

Black se tut et, quand Severus leva la tête, il vit qu'il avait une expression pensive.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien… le lion est resté près de Harry depuis qu'il est apparu, et il essaie de mordre quiconque le touche alors…

Puis l'ancien prisonnier secoua la tête.

- Ca ne fera qu'une chose de plus que j'aurai à demander à Harry lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Severus se désintéressa alors de ce qu'il disait, vu qu'il ne pouvait lui apporter d'explications. Lui aussi commençait à se poser beaucoup de questions – pourquoi le maudit Survivant l'avait-il appelé lui ? Et, encore plus, pourquoi l'avait-il appelé par son _prénom _?

Et le lionceau avait continué à le regarder pendant tout ce temps.

- Tu peux rester là si tu ne bouges pas.

Et il ne savait pas si son regard noir et son ton polaire marchaient sur les animaux mais le félin se roula en boule sur ses genoux et sembla aussitôt s'assoupir.

oOo

Cela allait bientôt faire trois jours que ce foutu gamin l'avait appelé par son prénom et, s'il avait été un peu plus paranoïaque, il aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas se réveiller simplement pour faire de sa vie un enfer.

Lupin avait – enfin ! – réussi à convaincre Black qu'il ne mangerait/ tuerait/ mutilerait pas son filleul s'il restait seul avec lui et il avait droit à un peu de calme. C'était dommage qu'il devait perturber cette tranquillité tant recherchée en notant des copies – mais les examens étaient imminents et il se devait d'interroger ses élèves avant pour vérifier que ceux-ci ne s'amusaient pas à réviser à la dernière minute.

Le silence était total dans la pièce, aussi distingua-t-il sans peine le faible bruissement de tissu qui provenait de la direction du lit. Si cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour attirer son attention, le lionceau qui avait semblé élire domicile sur ses genoux à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce sauta par terre et, dans le temps nécessaire pour rejoindre le sol, il avait grandi, laissant place à un – énorme – lion adulte.

Et, peut-être, Severus eut peur lorsqu'il vit le félin se pencher sur son élève, la gueule entrouverte. Sa baguette se retrouva aussitôt dans sa main et il était prêt à jeter un sort lorsque l'animal _lécha_ le visage du Survivant.

- Grmph…

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, amusé par cette réaction si peu expansive.

- Tilhus… fut le premier mot qui franchit les lèvres de celui qui avait finalement daigné leur faire l'honneur de sa présence.

Il se figea. Son esprit se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse, alors que les implications de ce qu'il venait d'entendre faisaient trembler ses genoux. _Tilhus_… C'était le nom du familier de…

Il secoua la tête et la pensée disparut, laissant simplement derrière l'étrange impression qu'il aurait dû se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Oh… _Oh… !_

Et la voix étranglée, les sanglots à peine étouffés, qu'il entendit le rappelèrent à la réalité et il rejoignit rapidement le lit d'hôpital de son élève. Le familier de celui-ci reprit son apparence de lionceau et sauta sur la table de chevet, semblant observer la scène avec attention.

- Potter, vous êtes à l'infirmerie, calmez-vous…

- Non, non, non, nonononononononon !!! l'interrompit-il.

Comme trois jours plus tôt, Severus ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu mettre le Survivant dans un tel état, mais cette fois il était seul avec lui et c'était à lui de tenter de le calmer.

- Potter…

- Non !!! Non, non, non.

- Harry, murmura-t-il alors, ne sachant vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

Mais, étrangement, son prénom attira son attention car son élève releva alors la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et de nouveau il put apercevoir ce même mélange d'émotions – désespoir, espoir, tendresse, angoisse, terreur – que la dernière fois.

- Je… commença le Gryffondor, avant de s'interrompre, ses joues s'empourprant – de gêne ? de fatigue ? peut-être même était-il fiévreux ?

- Harry, répéta-t-il avec plus de détermination, conscient que cela lui permettrait d'attirer l'attention du susnommé, vous êtes en sécurité, vous…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau car les yeux du Survivant commençaient à briller de larmes – et s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de voir des personnes pleurer. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir, dans les rares cas où il voulait réconforter quelqu'un.

- Vous…

Son élève secoua la tête avec force avant de baisser le visage, comme pour cacher ses émotions.

- Harry… ? demanda-t-il gentiment tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Et il n'aurait certainement pas effectué ce geste s'il avait su ce qui allait suivre, parce que _Potter_ se jeta alors dans ses bras, s'accrochant presque avec désespoir au tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Et il se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, le corps traversé de soubresauts.

Après quelques secondes – instants – minutes – où il ne fit rien, il finit par s'installer plus confortablement contre les oreillers du lit, se décalant pour que Harry repose contre son torse et il passa ses bras autour de son torse.

Merlin, il espérait seulement que Black ne les verrait pas ainsi, parce qu'autrement, il ne valait pas chère de peau.

A suivre

_Note de l'auteur :_ Les prochains chapitres auront plus de point de vue de Harry, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement pour celui-là ^^ Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Previewdu chapitre 3 : 

- Je vous garde simplement pour la nuit et, demain, vous pourrez rejoindre les appartements de Sirius et, j'en suis sûre, la montagne de cadeaux qui vous y attend.

_Cadeaux..._

Ses yeux se baissèrent aussitôt sur ses mains mais la chevalière des Snape n'enserrait aucun de ses doigts, tout comme le bracelet de Lucius l'un de ses poignets.

Non, non, nonononon, il ne pouvait pas les avoir perdus, _il ne pouvait pas_! Il avait déjà dû les perdre, _eux_, il ne pouvait perdre leurs cadeaux également.


	3. II, 03

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et merci à Adenoide, Marion, Firewings, Obscura, Olympe, RikkuJedusor, vu que je ne peux pas leur répondre individuellement T-T

Ensuite, désolééée, j'ai une semaine et demie de retard dans cette update, et je n'ai aucune excuse – à part le fait que je suis malade, mais bon, ça ne fait que quelques jours, alors je pense pas que ça compte, lol. J'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre ^^ ;

Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes ou dans leurs favoris, ce serait sympa si vous aviez le temps de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous pensez de Aurum !

Note ultra IMPORTANTE : Bliblou et moi avons commencé une histoire ensemble. Ca s'appelle Tempus Bella Prensareque, sous le nom Bekind Remind. C'est un HP/LM, avec une histoire de retour dans le passé. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse ^^ (le lien est dans mon profil)

_**Aurum**_

_**Partie 2: Mangemort**_

Chapitre 3 :

Harry, même avant de s'être complètement réveillé, ressentit que quelque chose était différent, _il_ se sentait différent, vidé émotionnellement comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant.

Il garda presque par réflexe les paupières closes alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer sur le champ – comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Il fallait qu'il contrôle ses émotions.

Il prit une inspiration tremblante – et croisa aussitôt les doigts pour qu'elle ne soit pas aussi bruyante qu'elle avait semblé l'être à ses oreilles. Mais non, son parrain ne semblait pas réagir. Il s'en voulut aussitôt à cette pensée, car il savait que Sirius avait hâte qu'il se réveille – une personne de plus à ajouter sur la liste de ceux qu'il avait déçus/ trahis.

Il se concentra un instant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres tout près, mais seuls l'infirmière, ainsi qu'un élève probablement malade ou blessé, se trouvaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

Pas de Severus – de professeur Snape, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

C'était une bonne chose – et s'il le répétait suffisamment de fois, il finirait certainement par s'en convaincre. Les larmes menacèrent une fois encore de couler et il dut se mordre la lèvre presque jusqu'au sang pour les contenir.

Il ne pouvait pas agir de nouveau comme il l'avait fait envers Sever... le professeur Snape. Ce n'était plus son amant, purement et simplement, il n'était plus l'adolescent un peu brisé mais plein d'affection, de loyauté et de curiosité qu'il aimait – et il fallait qu'il arrive à se le rentrer dans la tête.

Enfin, pour le moment, la seule solution qui lui permettrait de ne pas craquer était d'éviter de se trouver face à lui... Il réfléchirait à tout cela une autre fois, il était fatigué...

Il se roula en position fœtale et se laissa porter par l'obscurité.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla la fois suivante, il fit de nouveau attention à garder une respiration calme et lente, feignant le sommeil. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes et il révélerait sa présence – il le ferait vraiment.

Il aimait Sirius, comme un mentor, un ami, un parrain, quelqu'un de sa famille – une vraie famille, pas comme les Dursley – et il refusait de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Il s'en voulait suffisamment de l'avoir fait endurer le calvaire qu'il avait sans aucun doute traversé lorsqu'il avait été dans le passé, il refusait d'y ajouter plus de tourments.

Seulement... seulement, il supposait que, maintenant, il n'était plus à quelques heures près.

Se haïssant pour ce qu'il faisait, et tout en même temps incapable de faire face à la réalité, Harry se roula en boule et laissa son esprit vagabonder, pas tout à fait réveillé, pas tout à fait endormi.

oOo

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il entendit les murmures de son parrain, le priant de se réveiller, d'aller mieux, de lui parler, l'assurant qu'il serait là pour lui, qu'il l'aiderait autant qu'il le pourrait.

Il sentit – de nouveau – les larmes lui monter aux yeux. A quel point était-il égoïste pour laisser Sirius souffrir ainsi? Seve...

Il n'avait même pas fini de penser_ ce_ nom que, déjà, sa gorge se serrait douloureusement et il sentait oppressé, comme le matin d'un match de Quidditch, mais mille fois pire parce qu'il ne savait pas quand cette sensation finirait par le quitter.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il était tombé amoureux, et avait perdu son amant. Cela arrivait à des millions de personnes. C'était tout. C'était... tout...

Et, soudainement, son propre esprit le terrifia, parce qu'il n'arrivait _pas_ à arrêter de penser, il fallait, il fallait...

Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Sir... ius?

Sa gorge le faisait toujours souffrir, sa voix était rauque et ses muscles un peu endoloris mais, outre cette horrible sensation de peur/ angoisse/ perte/ désespoir qui n'était _que mentale_, il allait bien physiquement.

- Harry? Bonhomme, je...

Son parrain arrêta de parler, la voix tremblante, et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

L'énorme sourire mangeant le visage de l'animagus était à peine entaché par les yeux brillants qu'il arborait.

Comment avait-il pu ainsi l'inquiéter?

- Je suis... désolé...

Mais son aîné ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser parler, parce qu'il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui.

- Je pense que je ne vais jamais te lâcher, murmura avec ferveur Sirius, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, il est hors de questions que je te laisse hors de ma vue.

Et, si ses yeux le piquèrent un peu cette fois-ci, peut-être était-ce dû à de la joie.

oOo

- Remus! s'exclama Harry en voyant le loup-garou entrer dans sa chambre.

Peu après son embrassade avec Sirius – qui s'était éternisée, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre – l'infirmière avait débarqué pour lui faire subir toute une batterie de tests. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible qu'il soit encore fatigué – mais il s'était trompé. Il s'était rendormi peu après, sa main enfermée dans celles de son parrain. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard pour réaliser qu'il était fin d'après-midi, début de soirée.

Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit son ancien professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal – probablement le seul professeur _normal_ qu'il ait eu – et, avant qu'il ne réagisse totalement, le loup-garou avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, l'étreignant de longues minutes.

Finalement, Remus se recula, toujours en souriant.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Harry. Ron et Hermione ont hâte de pouvoir venir te parler également...

Il ne fit pas très attention au reste des paroles et se concentra sur les émotions qu'il ressentait. Il était _heureux_. Il était entouré de gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Tout allait bien se passer.

- Et, coupa soudainement Sirius, refocalisant son attention sur lui, point positif: nous n'aurons plus à supporter Snape!

Snape n'était pas son amant, Snape n'était pas Severus, Snape n'était pas...

Severus...

Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue pour contenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger.

oOo

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il s'était réveillé, plus qu'à moitié endormi. Il était encore fatigué. Il ne s'était pas couché très tôt la veille par peur de faire des cauchemars, et il avait incité Remus et Sirius à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé en son absence, de la proclamation de l'innocence de son parrain à la dernière marque de balai commercialisé, en passant par l'absence d'activités de la part des mangemorts.

Il ouvrit subitement les paupières, toute volute de sommeil éloignée, son esprit cherchant ce qui avait pu le tirer de son sommeil.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit et il essaya de repousser Tilhus, sous sa forme adulte, à moitié allongé sur lui – l'étouffant presque sous son poids. Inutile de dire que ses efforts étaient vains, à peine arrivait-il à faire trembler la fourrure de son familier. Enfin, cela le réveillerait certainement.

Il y eut un moment de flottement alors qu'il dévisageait Ron et Hermione –_ Ron et Hermione!_ – et que ces derniers le regardaient, lui, avant de fixer le félin, leurs yeux faisant des allers-retours entre eux.

- Ha... Harry... Il... Y'a un... un... lion, murmura Ron, son doigt pointé vers Tilhus et dont le visage reflétait l'effroi – et l'incrédulité – qu'il ressentait.

Tilhus se décida finalement à se réveiller, s'étirant autant que possible avec le poids de son maître contre lui, et grogna sourdement. Hermione et Ron sursautèrent d'un même mouvement et la jeune fille sortit sa baguette, prête à se battre. Harry secoua alors la tête, un sourire ourlant même ses lèvres alors qu'il attendait de voir ce qu'allait faire son familier, laissant paniquer un peu ses amis.

Tilhus quitta le lit d'un bond et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux sorciers, penchant sa tête sur le côté d'un geste typiquement humain.

- Je pense que je les effraie, remarqua le lion, accompagnant ses paroles de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un sourire.

Celui de Harry ne fit que s'accentuer alors qu'il s'assit dans son lit, se penchant en avant pour gratouiller l'encolure de l'animal.

Le Survivant put alors voir son amie baisser lentement la main qu'elle avait posée devant sa bouche avant de regarder Tilhus avec circonspection.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est inoffensif, lança une voix provenant de l'entrée de la chambre particulière.

Le brun leva la tête et croisa le regard amusé de son parrain.

- Ce n'est pas bien de laisser tes amis paniquer Harry.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est "inoffensif"?

Comme pour répondre à ses paroles, Tilhus montra ses crocs, prêt à rugir pour montrer qu'il n'était pas là pour servir de peluche.

Mais, apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour effrayer ses amis parce que Hermione et Ron venaient de se jeter sur Harry.

oOo

- Voyons monsieur Potter, il semblerait que vous vous soyez suffisamment remis pour que je vous autorise à quitter mon infirmerie. Cependant, sachez qu'il y a certaines règles que vous devrez respecter.

Harry avait bien su qu'il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir aussi rapidement.

- L'équipe professorale a décidé que vous serez exceptionnellement dispensé de passer les examens de fin d'année, aussi ai-je décidé qu'il serait préférable que, pour le reste de votre séjour à Poudlard, vous soyez aux côtés de Sirius. Le Directeur a attribué à votre parrain des appartements le temps de son séjour entre ces murs, et il y a là-bas une chambre à votre intention, ce qui permettra à Sirius de vous surveiller, et donc de vous renvoyer ici si jamais vous veniez à vous sentir mal.

Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir diffusément soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter tous les Gryffondors et leurs questions sur l'endroit où il avait été jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Je vous garde simplement pour la nuit et, demain, vous pourrez rejoindre les appartements de Sirius et, j'en suis sûre, la montagne de cadeaux qui vous y attend.

_Cadeaux..._

Ses yeux se baissèrent aussitôt sur ses mains mais la chevalière des Snape n'enserrait aucun de ses doigts, tout comme le bracelet de Lucius l'un de ses poignets.

Non, non, nonononon, il ne pouvait pas les avoir perdus, _il ne pouvait pas_! Il avait déjà dû les perdre, _eux_, il ne pouvait perdre leurs cadeaux également.

- Harry...?

Il savait qu'il était en train de paniquer totalement, il sentait vaguement que son corps était en train de trembler presque violemment et il se rendait compte, d'une manière presque abstraite, qu'on était en train de lui parler, et pourtant il était incapable d'y prêter attention, parce qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ avoir perdu ces cadeaux. Et qu'en était-il des photos qu'il avait ramenées? De sa carte des Maraudeurs et de sa cape d'invisibilité? Mais, surtout, ses cadeaux...!

- Harry!

De nouveau il sut, abstraitement, que quelqu'un avait attrapé son épaule et le secouait, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire quoique ce soit en réponse à ce geste.

Silver! Silver saurait sûrement le renseigner – c'était lui, après tout, qui avait créé ce sort!

Il fut en dehors de la pièce avant même de s'en rendre compte – sa magie, alors même qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre, l'aidait à se déplacer plus rapidement, ainsi que plus discrètement. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu les regards ahuris de l'infirmière et de son parrain et il se serait également aperçu que Tilhus venait de bondir hors de son lit, reprenant aussitôt sa taille adulte, et lui emboîtait le pas, mais pas sans s'être auparavant retourné vers les deux sorciers pour leur rugir dessus.

Il arriva, après une course effrénée à travers tout Poudlard, au plan cachant l'entrée des appartements de Silver. Sans avoir la patience ni même la concentration suffisantes de révéler avec doigtée l'entrée cachée, il envoya une grande dose de magie à l'état brut contre le tableau, ne patientant même pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de pivoter pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

Sans même qu'il n'ait besoin de prononcer une incantation, le salon s'illumina de lui-même. Essoufflé et – surtout – mort de peur, Harry s'arrêta finalement. Parce que si Silver ne savait pas le renseigner, il…

Il sentit Viadis s'enrouler autour de sa jambe avant de monter le long de son corps pour s'installer autour de son cou.

- Hey, murmura-t-il tout en caressant la tête du serpent.

- Tilhus et moi avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que je n'apparaisse pas à tes côtés alors que tu étais inconscient, siffla doucement le reptile.

Cette attention le touchait, le fait même que ses deux familiers aient réfléchi à ce qui serait le plus confortable pour lui lui semblait extraordinaire. Et pourtant, et il avait honte de l'avouer, il oublia tout cela dès que Silver prit la parole.

- Lorsque tu es parti dans le passé, tu as créé un corps à partir de ta magie uniquement. Lorsque tu es revenu à cette époque, ce corps que tu as créé a disparu, expliqua patiemment le tableau.

- Alors… les affaires que j'avais sur moi...?

- … Sont restées dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Je les ai récupérées et les ai ramenées ici.

Harry remarqua finalement une pile d'affaires posées sur le bord du canapé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le bracelet que Lucius lui avait offert enserrant son poignet gauche et la chevalière des Snape pendant autour de son cou – grâce à une chaîne qu'il avait transfigurée – qu'il se tourna finalement vers Silver.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup. Merci, je...

Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire.

- Je sais.

oOo

Cela faisait à peine une journée que l'infirmière l'avait relâché – après le triple savon qu'il avait reçu de sa part, ainsi que de celle de Sirius et de Rémus – et, déjà, ses amis le traînaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Bien que c'était censé être une surprise, il sentait qu'ils lui avaient préparé une fête.

Il venait tout juste de mettre les pieds dans la pièce commune que tous les regards se tournaient déjà vers lui. Il savait que cette fête partait d'une bonne intention mais, en cet instant, il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de faire demi tour et s'enfuir en courant.

La moitié des élèves se jeta sur lui pour savoir où il était allé – le Directeur avait catégoriquement refusé de leur dire où était passé leur camarade – alors que la seconde moitié l'écoutait, profondément concentré sur lui, buvant la moindre de ses paroles.

Et la soirée fusa alors de "je ne peux pas en parler, désolé", "non, _non_, je ne peux vraiment pas en parler", "tu peux essayer de deviner mais même si tu trouvais la réponse correcte, je ne te le dirai pas", et d'autres variations de la même idée.

Heureusement, la fête, la musique, les boissons ainsi que la nourriture finirent par détourner l'attention de sa personne.

- C'est quoi ce bracelet? interrogea soudainement Hermione, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Hu?

Elle pointa alors l'objet que Lucius lui avait offert et Harry se dépêcha de le couvrir de la manche de son t-shirt.

- Harry!!

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne... ne pose pas de questions... ok?

Elle le fixa longuement et, au moment où il croyait qu'elle allait totalement l'ignorer, elle finit par acquiescer.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu Harry, lui confia-t-elle avant de l'attirer contre elle pour l'étreindre.

- Je suis content d'être là également.

Et si sa voix se cassa légèrement, il n'eut aucun doute que les autres attribueraient cela à l'émotion d'être enfin rentré "chez lui"…

oOo

Il était tôt – peut-être même plus tôt que cela encore – et Poudlard était pour le moment magnifiquement endormi. Vu qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il croise quelqu'un dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, il s'était décidé à sortir pour profiter un peu des jardins.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il habitait avec Sirius et c'était tout à la fois le paradis et l'enfer. Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à tout moment à ses côtés, et surtout quelqu'un comme Sirius qui arrivait à rendre vivant et bruyant le moindre instant, l'empêchait de trop réfléchir, sans parler du fait qu'il adorait son parrain. Seulement, le dit parrain ne semblait pas vouloir se contenter des vagues réponses qu'il avait fournies à ses différentes interrogations. Il avait été sincère quant à sa nouvelle source de magie – Silver mis à part – mais il avait totalement évadé ou donné des réponses vagues sur son état émotionnel et sur Sever… le professeur Snape.

Il arriva finalement au bord du lac et se sortit de ses pensées un peu moroses pour se forcer à se concentrer sur les derniers sorts de magie qu'il avait appris grâce aux différents tomes que Silver avait laissés derrière lui à l'intention de son héritier.

- Monsieur Potter.

Cela allait faire un peu plus d'une demie heure qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et il s'était tellement concentré sur sa magie pour éviter de penser à autre chose – Severus… - qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un arriver derrière lui.

"Quelqu'un"… comme s'il avait le moindre doute sur le titulaire de cette voix grave et glaciale.

- Professeur, répondit-il poliment mais la voix atone.

Oui, c'était le _Professeur Snape_.

- Je voulais vous faire savoir, Potter, que même si le Directeur a cru bon de vous dispenser des examens terminaux...

Le maître de Potions s'interrompit quelques secondes pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de cette idée.

- … cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous les faire passer en septembre.

- Bien sûr Professeur.

Même ton de voix. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire mieux sans s'effondrer en larmes. Il était déjà surpris de réussir à _parler_, vu la douleur qu'il ressentait, sa gorge ne devrait même pas être en état de fonctionner.

- Bien, cracha presque le sorcier plus âgé, prêt à se retourner.

Non, non, non, encore quelques secondes, encore…

- Merci.

Harry lui avait simplement dit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit et ce ne fut qu'une fois ce petit mot prononcé qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il était vrai – et dans tant de domaines qu'il ne voulait pas penser plus au fait que, finalement, un "merci" était bien peu.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour quoique ce soit, Potter, mais je suis... _heureux_ de constater que votre petit monde ne semble plus tourner uniquement autour de votre personne.

Il le savait – il n'aurait rien dû dire. Bien sûr que Sev… Snape ne pouvait pas aligner plusieurs phrases sans l'insulter, il en avait toujours été ainsi…

Il savait, de plus, qu'il était totalement impossible que son ancien amant se souvienne de lui comme étant Léïn Aurum. Après tout, avant de repartir dans son temps, il avait lancé un sort sur les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées pour que, sans oublier Léïn Aurum, elles soient incapables de penser à lui et à Harry Potter en même temps. Le sort fonctionnait un peu sur le même principe que celui posé sur Poudlard qui repoussait les moldus : les pensées sur Harry Potter et celles sur Léïn Aurum se repoussaient mutuellement. Et tout ceci, sans parler du fait qu'il était presque impossible que Sev' se débarrasse de ce sort, parce qu'il l'avait rendu beaucoup plus puissant pour lui en le liant au pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.

Il entendit un oiseau approcher et leva la tête pour voir un magnifique corbeau entièrement noir, à part une seule étrange tache blanche au niveau du cœur de l'animal. Celui-ci portait une lettre de fin parchemin et Harry n'avait, malheureusement, que peu de doutes sur l'identité du destinataire.

Il avait à peine attrapé la lettre que déjà le volatile s'était enfui. Il n'aurait pu recevoir cette missive devant pire personne. Alors qu'il allait faire rapidement disparaître la pièce incriminante, les longs doigts de Se… Snape se refermèrent autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de terminer son geste.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de garder cette lettre monsieur Potter. Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'identité de son destinateur ou êtes-vous trop inconscient pour vous vous en soucier?!

Il se dégagea de la prise de son professeur, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et recula de deux pas avant de retrouver son équilibre. Le simple fait que Severus l'ait touché... Il ferma les paupières. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

La colère l'envahit subitement. Il faisait tout pour _éviter_ son ancien amant et lui se permettait de venir lui parler et l'insulter!

Merlin, _non_, il ne voulait pas... il ne pouvait pas...

- Et comment croyez-vous que j'ai réussi à persuader Voldemort à revenir à cette époque?! Répliqua-t-il hargneusement.

Et il se mordit presque immédiatement la langue, s'étonnant lui-même de la stupidité qui l'avait poussé à révéler cela.

- Je suis désolé Professeur, mais je vous interdis de parler de cela à quiconque.

- Si vous croyez que…!

- Je suis désolé, l'interrompit-il au moment même où la magie quittait son corps pour lier la volonté de Severus aux mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Combien de fois encore devrait-il le blesser...?

oOo

La main gauche caressant d'un mouvement machinal la fourrure de Tilhus, il ouvrit de l'autre la lettre.

Concentré à l'extrême, il ne tremblait même pas.

Il entreprit alors la lecture du parchemin, chaque mot s'imprimant en lettres de feu dans sa mémoire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été long à se manifester.

Après une première lecture, il avait bloqué sur la date de la réunion, _aujourd'hui_, et plus précisément ce soir.

Il valait peut-être mieux que cela se passe rapidement après tout...

oOo

Harry quitta discrètement les appartements que le Directeur avait alloués à son parrain, une fois sûr que ce dernier était endormi. Il lui avait de plus lancé un sort – par précautions – l'empêchant de se réveiller dans les cinq prochaines heures, à part circonstances exceptionnelles.

Un vague remord l'envahit à la pensée de Sirius, mais il le repoussa bien vite. Ce n'était _rien_ par rapport au reste.

Il devait maintenant rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards. Matérialisant une cape, il cacha ses traits sous la grande capuche puis se mit en route. Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait inexorablement vers… ce qui l'attendait. Il était trop tard maintenant, trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il s'était engagé et la vie de tant de personnes était entre ses mains… ainsi que celle de Severus…

Il sentit un corps froid s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, remontant jusqu'à atteindre son poignet où il s'y lova confortablement. Un peu de son malaise s'évanouit alors que le poids de Viadis le rassurait…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et donna le mot de passe au mur, passage secret gardant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. A l'intérieur, une petite dizaine d'élèves étaient réunis, cinquième année ou plus, alors que les autres se trouvaient déjà dans leur dortoir.

Draco s'avança vers lui, à peine l'entrée refermée derrière lui, et le toisa d'un air supérieur.

- Qui es-tu et de quelle maison viens-tu?

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, passablement irrité.

- Cela ne te regarde absolument pas.

Et, avant que Draco ne puisse sortir sa baguette, celle-ci se retrouvait entre les mains du nouveau venu.

- Si tu ne veux pas être en mauvaise position, je te conseillerai de te _calmer_. Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre!

Un regard noir accueillit ses paroles mais l'ambiance se calma d'elle-même, tous trop anxieux ou excités à l'idée de voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il est temps d'y aller, lança Draco d'une voix qui amena le silence chez les personnes rassemblées.

Il posa alors les mains sur le manteau de la cheminée et murmura des paroles à mi-voix, que nul autre que lui n'entendit. Peu à peu illuminé, il finit par totalement disparaître, laissant place à un chemin menant chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

oOo

Harry retourna son oreiller, tentant de trouver un peu de fraîcheur. Le tissu l'irritait et il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment il se sentait bien.

Il tendait ses bras vers Morphée mais celui-ci refusait de l'accueillir.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer à ce point? Pourquoi sa vie, déjà bien compliquée, finissait toujours par l'être encore plus? Et qu'est-ce que ce serait la prochaine fois?!

_Tant de nouvelles recrues prometteuses... L'une d'entre elles me ravit tout particulièrement._

Le sourire de Voldemort flottait dans son esprit, continuant à le narguer.

_Bientôt, vous aurez votre marque, très bientôt... Et la cérémonie se déroulera dans un endroit auquel vous ne vous attendrez pas..._

Il avait l'impression de trahir ses amis, ses parents, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusqu'ici, et même lui-même...

Toutes les paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient été qu'un beau discours, tourné pour les influencer, pour les embobiner encore plus. Son esprit avait même réussi à l'occulter, seul le reste tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

Il aurait presque préféré le contraire.

_Ton corps est ici, mais ton âme le rejoindra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Gryffondor._

Harry changea de nouveau de place, fixant son regard sur le rai de lumière traversant les rideaux entourant son lit.

_Tu m'appartiens désormais, même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte._

Il pouvait encore sentir le souffle de Voldemort contre son oreille alors que celui-ci lui susurrait ces paroles.

_Tu es plus sombre que tu ne le penses et, sans que tu ne le veuilles, nous nous ressemblons énormément._

Harry se boucha les oreilles, il ne voulait plus y penser, il ne voulait plus _l'_entendre.

Et ceci n'était que le commencement.

à suivre

Note de l'auteur: prochain chapitre: Acceptation de Harry. Le pauvre ^^

Note ultra IMPORTANTE : Bliblou et moi avons commencé une histoire ensemble. Ca s'appelle Tempus Bella Prensareque, sous le nom Bekind Remind. C'est un HP/LM, avec une histoire de retour dans le passé. N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous intéresse ^^ (le lien est dans mon profil)

Preview chapitre 4 :

_Le bruit de son entrée se répercuta contre les murs immenses, chacun de ses pas provoquant un millier d'échos. L'attention des personnes présentes se fixa aussitôt sur lui. Quelques mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même._

_Il sentait, confusément, que sa capuche ne lui permettrait pas de dissimuler très longtemps son identité._

_- J'ai réuni tes anciens collègues, souffla Lord Voldemort d'une voix qui, pourtant, portait sur toute l'étendue de la salle._


	4. II, 04

Titre : Aurum

Auteur : Na-chan

Genres : Romance, angst, sérieux

Couples : ancien Harry/ Severus, c'est tout pour le moment

Fandom : Harry Potter

Disclaimer : Le monde entier de Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à J.

Note de l'auteur : Je suis à la boooouurre pour cette update. Décidément, je n'arrive pas à me plier à mes délais et j'en suis vraiment désolée.

Je vous mets ce chapitre en ligne ce soir, mais je ferai les réponses aux reviews dimanche ou lundi – je n'ai pas le temps de les faire avant mais je voulais vous mettre ce chapitre en ligne quand même.

_**Aurum**_

_**Partie 2: Mangemort**_

Chapitre 4 :

_Très bientôt_... Le jour de son Acceptation était arrivé bien trop vite selon lui. Seulement, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir, le sort de Lucius et de Severus était entre les mains de Voldemort, et il n'avait guère d'illusions sur ce qu'il leur ferait subir si jamais il ne se présentait pas. Et, même sans cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore et toujours la possibilité de retourner dans le passé pour finalement tuer ses parents, comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Il allait devenir _mangemort_. Peut-être bien envisageait-il cette idée avec un brin d'hystérie.

Quant à l'endroit que sa némésis avait choisi pour faire de lui _son serviteur_... Voldemort était un maître en matière de torture mentale.

Dans un murmure, il donna finalement le mot de passe à la statuette en forme de serpent. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il était resté planté au même endroit, alors que l'horreur, le dégoût et la terreur lui retournaient l'estomac.

Le changement d'arrangement des toilettes ne l'impressionna même plus et il se laissa simplement glisser le long du tunnel.

La _fameuse_ Chambre des Secrets. A croire qu'elle avait été créée dans le but d'accueillir les dénouements –ses dénouements.

Les lourdes portes gravées… Juste ces portes le séparaient de ce qui allait suivre… Sans ralentir son allure – il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne _pouvait _pas, parce que, s'il le faisait, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se remettre en route – il les ouvrit en grand et pénétra dans l'immense salle derrière, repère de l'ancien basilique. Il ne montrerait pas qu'il avait peur, quoiqu'il se passe, il resterait impassible…

Le bruit de son entrée se répercuta contre les murs immenses, chacun de ses pas provoquant un millier d'échos. L'attention des personnes présentes se fixa aussitôt sur lui. Quelques mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même.

Il sentait, confusément, que sa capuche ne lui permettrait pas de dissimuler très longtemps son identité.

- J'ai réuni tes anciens collègues, souffla Lord Voldemort d'une voix qui, pourtant, portait sur toute l'étendue de la salle.

- Trop aimable de votre part, répliqua le Survivant en tentant de discerner l'identité de ces fameux « collègues ».

- Ta reconnaissance me touche, répondit simplement le mage noir dans un demi sourire.

Enfin, il les reconnut. Lucius Malefoy et son épouse, Narcissa…

Ainsi que… Severus Snape…

Merlin…

Cette fois, ce fut sa gorge qui se rebella à la vue des personnes présentes.

Harry avança encore, laissant les nombreuses flammes allumées de chaque côté de l'allée principale projeter des longues ombres sur le bas de son visage, complétant son camouflage.

Le Survivant ne manqua rien de l'expression perplexe des mangemorts – des mangemorts appartenant au cercle le plus proche de Voldemort devaient sans aucun doute se demander pourquoi ils avaient été réunis pour l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue.

- Alors petit Gryffondor, es-tu prêt à répéter ton serment de fidélité à mon égard? Je sais que c'est un jour important pour toi et…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de beaux discours, le coupa aussitôt Harry, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire.

Il savait qu'il prenait de gros risques mais il préférait encore ça…

- Très bien, dit simplement Voldemort sans se départir de son sourire – et le Survivant ne doutait pas que le sorcier sombre pensait qu'il serait bien assez temps plus tard de lui inculquer la _politesse_.

En quelques enjambées majestueuses il se trouva au côté de son serviteur et lui attrapa le bras sans plus attendre.

Harry leva les yeux vers Voldemort et planta son regard dans celui écarlate. Bizarrement, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, il ne la sentait même pas à vrai dire…

- J'espère que tu es prêt, lui siffla-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

Un serpent de fumée se matérialisa sur le bras de Voldemort et celui-ci passa ses longs doigts fins sur sa tête, dans un geste affectueux. Enfin, il releva la manche de l'uniforme du Survivant et posa la créature sur son avant bras.

Harry la regarda, mi-fasciné, mi-terrifié. L'animal n'avait aucune consistance, pourtant il arrivait à sentir sa _présence_. Et celle-ci le glaçait, les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissant de répulsion.

C'était un bel aperçu de la _vraie_ puissance de l'héritier de Serpentard...

Et alors, se positionnant à l'endroit où devait se trouver la marque, le serpent le _mordit_. Il sentit ses crocs déchirer sa peau et son venin se propager dans tout son corps. Il le sentit voyager dans chacun de ses membres, comme l'engourdissant. Et, tel un mince filet d'eau, il sentit à la limite de son esprit la créature s'insinuer dans sa magie, en cherchant la source pour mieux s'y mêler.

Il sut aussitôt que c'était trop tard pour la repousser, pour lui refuser l'accès. Aussi tenta-t-il en dernier recours – tout lui semblait aller trop vite, trop rapidement pour qu'il réussisse à percevoir son environnement – de brider sa seconde source de magie.

Il ne sut s'il y était parvenu ou non mais la présence du serpent disparut.

Il rouvrit alors les yeux – il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermés – pour apercevoir le sourire satisfait de Voldemort.

- Bienvenu parmi nous, petit Gryffondor.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir tremblant alors que la douleur incandescente de son avant-bras se propageait jusqu'à son épaule, puis dans tout son corps.

- Peut-être est-il temps que tu te présentes à mes fidèles mangemorts, hmm?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre intention, siffla-t-il en réponse, transformant sa douleur en rage pour éviter de s'effondrer en gémissant – par Merlin, que cela faisait-il_ mal._

- Ce n'était pas une requête, mais un _ordre_.

Il avait finalement réussi à mettre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère…

Il fit attention à se mettre bien droit, les jambes un peu écartées, et planta son regard avec défiance dans celui de son nouveau _maître_. Il en rajouta encore en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et je vous réponds _non_.

Il entendit Narcissa hoqueter sous la surprise derrière lui, alors que Severus et Lucius, bien que toujours impassibles, se tinrent beaucoup plus droit.

- Endoloris.

Son monde ne fut plus alors que douleur, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort daigne lever son sortilège.

- Présente-toi.

- Non.

Et la scène se répéta, encore et encore, parce que Harry était intimement persuadé que le rejet de Severus le blesserait bien plus, le rendrait plus sûrement et plus rapidement fou, que le fait de supporter le sortilège Doloris à répétition.

Et peu importait, finalement, que _son_ Severus ait maintenant vingt ans de plus.

- Je finirai par te briser à un moment ou à un autre, susurra Voldemort, après avoir mis fin à un énième endoloris – cela faisait-il quatre? cinq? plus? moins? Il ne parvenait plus à compter.

Puis, son cerveau engourdi par la douleur enregistra finalement ce que son ennemi était en train de faire. Un mouvement de son poignet et il sentit le sort s'approcher de plus en plus de lui, prêt à le frapper, à faire disparaître sa capuche, à révéler son identité.

Devait-il alors apparaître en tant que Harry Potter ou en tant que Léïn Aurum? Il ne pouvait permettre que les gens sachent que leur _cher_ Survivant était devenu mangemort, et pourtant la question n'en était pas vraiment une. Il était hors de question que Lucius et Severus le voient comme leur ancien camarade. Et s'il devait briser tous les espoirs du monde sorcier pour cela, tant pis.

Il ferma les paupières lorsqu'il sentit le tissu protégeant son identité disparaître.

Il entendit les réactions surprises, le bruissement des habits reflétant l'agitation des autres, les brusques inspirations, le crissement des chaussures.

- J'ai tenu ma part du marché Severus, je t'ai retrouvé Léïn.

Léïn? Non, non, non, il était Harry!

Il se concentra rapidement sur sa magie… magie qui l'avait trahi de la pire des manières en transformant son apparence physique, en refusant de le laisser se compromettre.

Les yeux toujours fermement clos, il fit demi tour, trop effrayé de voir les réactions de ceux qui l'entouraient, et s'enfuit en courant, sans jamais se retourner une seule fois.

Il savait qu'il avait trahi Lucius et Severus, mais il était incapable de faire face aux conséquences.

Léïn était censé être mort, avoir disparu.

Et pourtant, il venait de réapparaître ce soir.

oOo

Il se retint de porter la main à sa marque qui le démangeait horriblement, réaction normale le lendemain d'une Initiation à en croire le Seigneur des Ténèbres – quoique le sens du mot "normal" devait être altéré chez lui – mais qui avait le don de l'énerver.

Harry stoppa brusquement en croisant le reflet de son propre regard dans le lac.

Impassible. Comme celui de son am… ex-amant. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir exécré cette expression sur le visage de son professeur lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Et maintenant…

Trop de choses avaient changé.

Il s'accroupit et frôla du bout des doigts la surface de l'eau.

Un coup de vent fit légèrement glisser sa robe de sorciers, découvrant sa clavicule droite. Tous les suçons que Sev' lui avait faits avaient maintenant disparu. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

- Harry, comment vas-tu?

A l'appel de son nom, le Survivant se retourna, se trouvant face à face avec son Directeur. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une autre personne serait levée à cette heure de la matinée.

Puis il réalisa soudain. Le Directeur. Si Severus – cela servait-il encore à quelque chose qu'il cherche à différencier Severus de Snape dans son esprit quand il était prêt à tout pour l'un comme pour l'autre? – avait déjà fait son rapport…

- Bonjour Professeur, répondit-il avec circonspection.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Harry se sentit soudain étrangement rassuré. Ces yeux pétillants derrière ces lunettes en demi-lune avaient un effet apaisant sur lui.

- Je vais bien monsieur, je vous remercie.

- Si tu as un problème Harry, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Que ce soit en Potions ou autre chose.

Le Gryffondor fixa son directeur, étonné qu'il ait pu contrecarrer son sort. Et en même temps… quelqu'un savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Quelqu'un savait qui il était réellement et…

Il porta la main à sa joue, étonné de la sentir mouillée. Il était en train de… pleurer?

Il se retrouva alors dans les bras de Dumbledore qui lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, dénuées de sens. Pourtant, il savait que, Severus étant espion pour le compte du Directeur, il ne pouvait laisser à ce dernier cette connaissance, il ne pouvait laisser Albus savoir qu'il était devenu mangemort.

Pleurant, s'accrochant avec désespoir au vieux sorcier, il effaça de son esprit la découverte qu'il avait faite, annihilant tout lien qui s'était formé entre "Harry Potter" et "Léïn Aurum".

oOo

Harry esquiva une énième attaque de Viadis avec beaucoup de peine, rétablissant rapidement son équilibre après avoir buté contre une racine.

Tilhus et Viadis étaient de mèche pour le faire arrêter de penser. Ils s'étaient ligués à deux contre lui pour qu'il n'utilise pas sa magie.

Il avait peine à se souvenir d'un jour où il avait été plus fatigué. Mais, d'un autre côté, il se sentait… pas _bien_ mais pas _mal_ non plus…

Il relégua toutes ses pensées au fond de lui alors qu'il sentait un mouvement d'air et eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter de se prendre Tilhus en pleine poitrine.

Cela continua ainsi pendant un moment et le soleil finit par être témoin de leur échange, quelques minces filets de lumière arrivant à percer l'obscurité des arbres.

Ce fut Viadis qui stoppa le premier – et le lion fit aussitôt la même chose – lui déclarant qu'il devrait retourner à ses appartements prendre une douche et manger un morceau s'il ne voulait pas s'endormir sur le sol de la forêt.

oOo

- Harry, on est arrivé, murmura Hermione en le secouant doucement.

Au départ, elle avait fait mine de ne pas voir tous les signes pointant à quel point l'état émotionnel de son meilleur ami était catastrophique, mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Et si elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer, il fallait qu'elle les comprenne. Comment pourrait-elle l'aider autrement? Parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ainsi tomber Harry. Même s'il tentait de donner le change, et même s'il avait été un meilleur acteur, son apparence physique ne pouvait tromper personne. Il était en permanence fatigué, des énormes cernes entouraient ses yeux et ses habits commençaient à flotter sur son corps amaigri.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, lança Ron tout en adressant un énorme sourire au Survivant qui venait d'ouvrir un œil.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient tous les trois quitté le compartiment qu'ils occupaient.

- Sirius!!! appela joyeusement Harry en se dirigeant vers son parrain – obligé de quitter Poudlard un peu plus tôt qu'eux car il lui avait été interdit de monter dans le Poudlard Express en leur compagnie – et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras sans hésiter.

Et Hermione observa son ami se figer tout d'abord avant de visiblement se forcer à se détendre pour rendre à son tour l'étreinte.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver?

oOo

- Cette maison est énorme!!! s'exclama Harry en observant le manoir qui se dressait devant lui.

- Le ministère avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner, sourit Sirius en sortant ses clés.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en servir, les portes s'ouvrant d'elles-mêmes pour laisser passer Rémus qui vint les accueillir chaleureusement.

oOo

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de retenir le soupir qui franchit ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais montrer ses sentiments et tout ce qui s'en suivait, une partie de son cerveau le lui rappelant sournoisement à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller – sa "conscience" avait bizarrement des intonations de voix semblables à celles de son père – mais pour le moment, elle pouvait simplement aller se faire voir.

Il était dans sa chambre, assis sur son appui de fenêtre, une jambe repliée sous lui et l'autre se balançant doucement et – surtout – il se trouvait absolument seul.

Cette pièce avait l'une des meilleures vues sur les jardins du manoir mais ce n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, son père ne semblait pouvoir parler d'autre chose que de la fameuse "nouvelle recrue" du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans pour autant la nommer – même Severus semblait avoir de forts sentiments pour cette personne, quittant la pièce à chaque fois que son père avait le malheur d'aborder le sujet.

Le blond n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de cette mystérieuse personne s'étant jointe au groupe restreint qui avait eu la faveur de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même. Mais cela ne lui permettait que d'en déduire peu de choses. Tout d'abord, il s'agissait d'un élève de Poudlard, et deuxièmement, il n'était pas à Serpentard. Il pourrait aussi bien être un Gryffondor à ce qu'il en savait.

C'était… déprimant.

Frustré de ne pas en savoir plus, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil agacé par sa fenêtre. La vue que celle-ci lui procurait avait l'habitude de l'apaiser, or ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Il détourna finalement les yeux pour regarder sa chambre. Il fit alors claquer sa langue, signe de son agacement.

Attrapant une chemise pour être habillé de façon "convenable" dans le cas où il se trouverait face à ses parents, Draco se rendit dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir.

oOo

_- Alors? claqua la voix froide du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Il est dans les cachots, répondit le mangemort d'une voix ne pouvant totalement masquer sa joie._

_- Bien, suis-moi._

_Et un sourire froid étira les lèvres de Voldemort alors qu'il se levait de son trône, se dirigeant à pas majestueux vers sa salle de torture._

_Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent sur son passage et il gratifia même certains d'un regard et d'autres, encore plus rares, d'une invitation à le suivre._

_Il prit son temps pour rejoindre la large salle ovale aux murs de pierre suintant d'humidité. Il sentait, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, l'excitation monter encore d'un cran. Il avait été pendant de longs mois privé du plaisir d'entendre des supplications inutiles et autres gémissements qui résonnaient pourtant agréablement dans ses oreilles et ce son n'en était que plus exquis maintenant._

_Il mit enfin les pieds dans sa salle de torture, suivi des rares mangemorts qu'il avait aujourd'hui décidé de privilégier._

_Il ferma brièvement les yeux, se remémorant les souvenirs de sensations enfuies et ses sens semblèrent alors s'éveiller._

_Les yeux mi-clos, encore bercé par l'extase que lui procurait sa mémoire, il repéra un homme recroquevillé dans un coin, vêtu d'un seul t-shirt gris sale usé aux coudes et tâché de sang._

_Son expression n'était que terreur._

_- Alors petit sorcier, tu as cru pouvoir défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres?_

_Le regard de l'homme se tourna vers lui, semblant enfin remarquer sa présence._

_Voldemort s'avança dans la pièce et s'agenouilla en face du prisonnier, passant sa main gantée sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder._

_- N'était-ce pas présomptueux de ta part? Je vais te punir de cet orgueil._

_Le mage noir se leva et fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable sur lequel il s'installa avant de lever sa baguette._

_Le premier sort tomba, un Doloris. Puis le deuxième arriva, le troisième, le quatrième, un autre encore puis encore et encore._

_Les cris du prisonnier finirent par se taire alors que sa voix se cassait, laissant place à de faibles gémissements._

_Enfin, le seigneur des Ténèbres rangea sa baguette._

_- Il est à vous._

_Confortablement installé, il observa ses mangemorts continuer ce doux divertissement._

_Puis un rire froid sortit de sa gorge, se répercutant sur les murs nus de la pièce, glaçant jusqu'aux os de ses propres mangemorts._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, effrayé par son rêve mais encore plus par le rire qui sortait de sa propre gorge quelques instants encore plus tôt.

Et… et c'était… horrible… Comment un humain pouvait-il ressentir de telles émotions? Il se dégoûtait d'avoir partagé ne serait-ce que quelques minutes son esprit avec celui de Voldemort.

Sentant son repas du soir remonter, il se leva avec précipitation et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour tout rendre.

Agenouillé en face de la cuvette des toilettes, il sentit quelqu'un passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est fini maintenant.

Après s'être essuyé la bouche du revers de sa manche, il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain. Même s'il était incapable de pleurer, il avait encore besoin de réconfort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, il ne mettra jamais la main sur toi Harry, chuuuut, c'est fini.

Il voulait rire, rire jusqu'à pleurer.

oOo

Severus attrapa l'une des fioles se trouvant sur l'étagère derrière lui, à portée de mains lorsqu'il préparait une potion. Il versa avec attention une partie de son contenu dans un récipient propre puis, toujours avec dextérité, prépara sa pipette. Bien que tout ceci pouvait se faire d'un simple sort, il préférait sentir le contact du verre sous ses doigts. C'était reposant d'une certaine manière.

Son matériel enfin paré, il préleva exactement quatorze millilitres qu'il versa sans attendre dans son chaudron.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, une douce odeur de plantes s'en dégagea, emplissant rapidement l'air de la pièce.

Alors qu'il allait reposer sa pipette, une vive douleur l'élança, d'abord dans le bras puis l'épaule et enfin dans tout le corps.

Sa main s'ouvrit sans son consentement, laissant tomber la verrerie qui éclata sur le sol.

La mâchoire serrée – autant de douleur que de colère – il se pencha pour ramasser les éclats. Cela ne faisait après tout que sa cinquième pipette brisée ces deux dernières semaines – alors même que les cours étaient terminés et qu'il était censé être _au calme_. Une vive douleur traversa brièvement son doigt. Retenant cette fois un soupir, il porta sa phalange à sa bouche, suçotant pensivement le sang.

Excédé, il finit par se relever et fit tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette, dissipant sa potion non terminée par la même occasion.

Il lança un peu de poudre dans sa cheminée, les flammes virant aussitôt au vert, et prévint le Directeur de la réunion.

Une fois tout cela enfin fini, il rejoignit à grandes enjambées la sortie de l'école pour transplaner rejoindre son _maître_.

Et il n'allait pas penser que, peut-être, il croiserait Aurum.

à suivre

Note de l'auteur: je coupe ici, le prochain chapitre décrira la première véritable réunion de mangemorts à laquelle Harry assiste. Avec Severus. Et Lucius.

Oh, et je déteste écrire du point de vue de Voldemort *brrr*.

Laissez-moi un p'tit commentaire si vous avez aimé – ou si vous avez, plus généralement des remarques à me faire ^^

Preview du chapitre 5 :

_Ses jambes se mirent à trembler si violemment qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait s'effondrer – et ce serait alors un beau tableau qu'il offrirait à Lucius, Lucius qui le voyait pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Il réussit à atteindre une chaise avant que ses genoux ne le lâchent et il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, contractant ses muscles, tentant à tout prix d'arrêter ces foutus tremblements._

_La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Harry ne savait si son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ou pomper tellement vite qu'il en exploserait. L'un comme l'autre semblait très douloureux._


	5. II, 05

Ha, Ha. Je suis très très en retard… Je m'excuse, une fois encore, pour le délai. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai mis les réponses aux reviews anonymes, et la réponse à Lily Joke (je n'arrive pas à te répondre par :s) sur mon livejournal, le lien se trouve sur mon profil, allez voir ^^

Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre. J'y torture un peu Severus, pour changer.

_**Aurum**_

_**Partie 2: Mangemort**_

Chapitre 5 :

- Severus.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom, Snape aurait reconnu la personne se tenant à ses côtés, pour la simple et bonne raison que seul Lucius se permettrait de frôler son bras de sa main dans un geste empli de compassion – les autres craignaient trop ce qui pourrait leur arriver en retour s'ils se permettaient une telle familiarité.

Severus se tenait droit, et ne détourna même pas le regard vers son meilleur ami, se contentant d'un signe de tête par lequel il lui retournait le salut.

Non, il n'était pas en train de s'empêcher de chercher des yeux une silhouette qui n'aurait pas dû lui paraître aussi familière, dans la mesure où il ne l'avait pas vue _en vingt ans_.

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce et Severus mit de côté ses questions. Voldemort venait d'entrer et ce seul fait signifiait qu'il devait reporter toute son attention sur_ son maître_ et, surtout, sur les protections mentales qui lui permettaient de garder son rôle d'espion secret.

Sans un mot, sans un regard envers l'un d'entre eux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir directement sur son trône. Son serpent, Nagini, posa aussitôt sa longue tête écaillée sur ses genoux.

Tout en caressant distraitement l'animal, Voldemort les observa un long moment en silence.

- Je vois que vous êtes tous présents, commenta-t-il alors avec un léger sourire. Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. Severus.

Se préparant à subir le Doloris, l'espion avança. Arrivé devant le trône du mage, il mit un genou par terre et baissa la tête dans un signe de soumission.

- Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu?

- Les barrières est de Poudlard ont été renforcées, maître.

Celles du nord également, mais le seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

- Et pour ce qui est de notre cher Survivant? As-tu appris où il habitait?

- Non maître.

Autant être direct, la punition en serait plus courte.

- Bien.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le sort tomba.

- Endoloris.

La voix de Voldemort semblait désintéressée, et Severus en aurait été vexé si un changement de ton ne signifiait pas plus de douleur pour lui. En l'état des choses, il était soulagé que l'autre sorcier le trouve si peu intéressant.

La souffrance envahit son cerveau. Il tenta, bien vainement, de se convaincre que la douleur n'était que mentale, et que le mental pouvait être contrôlé, mais le feu le brûlait de l'intérieur, n'épargnant pas un seul de ses membres.

- Ca suffit! claqua soudainement une voix qui aurait dû lui être inconnue.

Et le sort s'arrêta.

…

- Tiens, tiens. Alors petit Gryffondor, tu n'as pas su garder ta place?

- _Je ne toucherai à aucune des personnes que tu aimes ou apprécies_, c'étaient tes paroles n'est-ce pas?

Il aurait dû rester à sa place, Harry savait qu'il aurait dû rester à sa place. Mais non, il avait fallu que son foutu complexe de héros le pousse à agir – et peut-être n'était-ce pas dû à ce fameux complexe, mais bien au fait qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Severus, qu'il soit sien ou non, être blessé… Mais non, il ne penserait pas à cela, il mettrait son comportement sur le dos de la _compulsion_ qu'il ressentait de sauver les gens à longueur de temps.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas touché Severus.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sourit froidement, son attitude différente de ce qu'elle avait été quelques semaines plus tôt lors de son Acceptation. C'était simple, Voldemort avait gagné. Et il savait qu'il avait gagné.

- Dans ce cas je ne parlerai à personne des informations que j'ai reçues, je me contenterai d'écrire une lettre à Dumbledore pour tout lui révéler.

Le sorcier sombre se leva soudainement, son aura flottant violemment autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'un manteau de rage et de puissance. Harry ne fit que relever la tête dans un signe de défi, son aura – bien qu'impalpable – semblant lutter contre celle du mage noir.

Il était incontestable qu'il avait peur – oh Merlin, il était terrifié, terrifié de ce que Voldemort pourrait le faire devenir, terrifié qu'il blesse Lucius ou Severus, terrifié qu'il les _tue_, simplement pour lui donner une leçon.

La tension que le sorcier maléfique faisait planer dans l'air disparut d'un seul coup – et Harry se serait effondré sur place, ses jambes refusant de le porter, sa conscience refusant d'analyser ce qui aurait pu arriver, si tous ses muscles n'avaient été tendus à l'extrême. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire, de ce même rire froid et cruel qui emplissait tellement de dégoût Harry – car il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où celui-ci était sorti de sa propre gorge.

- Comme tu voudras, lui répondit simplement le lord. Endoloris.

Il vit les yeux de Severus s'écarquiller lorsque le sort le toucha mais il réussit à ne pas crier, son corps tressaillant silencieusement sous la douleur.

- Arrête, murmura-t-il alors d'une voix troublée, méconnaissable, aux antipodes de celle qu'il utilisait quelques instants auparavant.

Peu lui importait que son – ancien – amant ne se souvienne même plus de lui, qu'il le détestait. Il n'avait pu rester plus de quelques minutes à le regarder souffrir sans intervenir. Voldemort avait trouvé son point faible…

- Je ne pense pas avoir bien entendu.

Le sourire du mage noir s'accentua alors qu'il amplifiait un peu plus la puissance du sortilège.

- Je… je m'excuse. Mais arrête. S'il te plaît.

Les yeux de Voldemort flamboyèrent de plaisir devant ce signe de soumission. Mais il n'en avait pas encore fini.

- Fais encore un effort.

Harry serra les poings. Il lui était impossible de s'agenouiller devant ce monstre!

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus ne parvint plus à contenir sa douleur. Ce ne fut qu'un simple gémissement mais cela signifiait qu'il avait atteint son seuil. Le Survivant regarda intensément le sorcier lui faisant face. Il savait tout aussi bien que lui que si cela continuait, Severus allait simplement sombrer dans la folie.

Et le mage bougea légèrement le poignet, ce simple mouvement suffisant pour augmenter de nouveau l'intensité de la douleur.

Harry savait très bien qu'à la place de son… ex-amant, il serait en train de crier à se déchirer les cordes vocales.

Alors… alors il desserra les mains, décrispant ses phalanges. Puis il plia les jambes, comme au ralenti et ses genoux rentrèrent en contact avec le sol et il baissa finalement la tête, brisant le contact visuel.

Les râles de douleur qui lui parvenaient se turent finalement, _finalement, _et Harry ferma les yeux, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait ses paupières, n'espérant rien d'autre que de se réveiller.

- Brave petit lion, souffla le seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de son nouveau mangemort en un geste qui pourrait passer pour paternel.

- Retournez à votre place, la réunion continue.

Tremblant de rage – et peut-être de… peur? - le Survivant se releva et se faufila à l'arrière de la salle, refusant de prêter attention au regard de Severus lui brûlant la nuque, suivant le moindre de ses gestes.

…

- Léïn.

Harry ferma les yeux. Mer-de. Il avait été à deux doigts de transplaner, de réussir, juste cette fois, à échapper à ses anciens camarades.

Il avait gardé son masque de mangemort fermement vissé à son visage pendant tout le temps de la réunion mais, après avoir pris la défense de Severus comme il l'avait fait, il était sûr qu'il restait peu de doutes sur son identité.

La gorgé serrée douloureusement, il rabattit sa capuche et retira son masque, dévoilant ses traits avant de se tourner pour faire face au sorcier qui l'avait appelé.

- Lucius.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on parle.

Et son ami s'était lui aussi débarrassé de ses vêtements de mangemort et, bien que ses traits ne laissent transparaître en rien ses sentiments, Harry n'avait aucun mal à ressentir la curiosité, la rancœur, le sentiment de trahison qui se dégageaient de sa posture.

- Je… Pas maintenant, je ne peux pas, je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je ne disparaîtrai pas, promis. Juste… pas maintenant.

Sans attendre de réponse – craignant une réponse – il transplana.

oOo

Harry se réveilla à la même heure que d'habitude. Il s'étira lentement, profitant de son état de demi-sommeil, puis alla prendre une douche brûlante et descendit dans la cuisine. Sans changer ses habitudes.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille, il salua son parrain et Rémus.

Surtout ne pas y repenser sinon…

- Tu veux déjeuner quoi ce matin? questionna presque aussitôt le loup-garou en se levant et en se mettant derrière les fourneaux.

- Un chocolat chaud, ce sera parfait, j'ai pas trop faim.

- Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée et…

- Lunard, faudra que tu me rappelles de t'acheter un tablier rose, t'es trop mère poule, intervint Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que les deux Maraudeurs se chamaillaient gentiment, Harry inspira l'odeur du cacao. Son estomac semblant ne pas protester, il porta le bol à ses lèvres et avala avec précaution le liquide.

Il sentit le lait passer par sa gorge puis réchauffer son estomac…

Qui se mit aussitôt à protester.

Se levant d'un bond - et renversant sa chaise au passage - il sortit en courant de la cuisine, se précipitant vers la salle de bains.

oOo

Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant les grandes grilles menaçantes, s'avançant à moitié dans le jardin, là où les sorts de protection étaient trop puissants pour qu'il puisse passer à travers sans une invitation expresse d'un membre de la famille Malefoy.

Il n'eut alors d'autres choix que d'attendre, sachant que sa présence avait été repérée.

Il se remit à trembler – avait-il cessé? Peut-être tremblait-il de manière continue depuis qu'il avait déversé le faible contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes, il ne se souvenait pas très bien… il ne se souvenait plus.

Il voulait s'asseoir, s'allonger, se rouler en boule.

- Léïn Aurum?

Il se tourna vers un sorcier quinquagénaire, habillé d'une robe de sorcier noire impeccablement repassée et l'expression soigneusement neutre.

- Monsieur Malefoy me fait vous dire qu'il vous permet d'entrer dans son manoir cette fois-ci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à son bureau.

Harry n'avait pas voulu rendre cette visite à Lucius tant qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, tant qu'il n'était pas capable de lui fournir une explication rationnelle sur le fait qu'il ait disparu pendant vingt ans, pour réapparaître à peine plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais non. C'était trop. Il craquait. Une putain de réunion avec tous les mangemorts avait été suffisante. Il avait été obligé d'effacer la mémoire de Dumbledore, n'avait-il pas droit de révéler son identité à quelqu'un en échange?

Et si Lucius réagissait mal… si Lucius croyait qu'il n'avait fait que se moquer d'eux en devenant leur ami… si c'était le cas… et bien, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ferait. Il continuerait comme il était en ce moment, arrivant à peine à manger, à peine à réfléchir, à peine à ressentir autre chose que de la douleur et du dégoût. Il continuerait. Il trouverait un moyen de tuer Voldemort.

Et il partirait après – qu'il mourrait ou qu'il recommence sa vie autre part n'avait pas énormément d'importance à ses yeux. Merde, il voulait juste oublier.

Il était la seule personne à connaître un nombre trop important de secrets, et il en avait assez. Il ne pouvait continuer à se sentir aussi isolé alors qu'il était émotionnellement et magiquement instable – et qu'avait, à la fin, sa magie à n'agir qu'à sa tête?

- Si vous voulez bien patienter.

Le sorcier le fit entrer dans le bureau et sortit – sans un sourire, sans un regard –, refermant la porte derrière lui, l'enfermant à l'intérieur, le laissant seul, le laissant patienter, le laissant s'inquiéter, le laissant s'angoisser.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler si violemment qu'il crut un moment qu'il allait s'effondrer – et ce serait alors un beau tableau qu'il offrirait à Lucius, Lucius qui le voyait pour la première fois depuis vingt ans. Il réussit à atteindre une chaise avant que ses genoux ne le lâchent et il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, contractant ses muscles, tentant à tout prix d'arrêter ces foutus tremblements.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et Harry ne savait si son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre ou pomper tellement vite qu'il en exploserait. L'un comme l'autre semblait très douloureux.

- Le Maître arrive et a demandé à Kally de venir soir si monsieur avait besoin d'un rafraîchissement.

Un elfe de maison. C'était juste un elfe de maison.

Le Survivant grimaça avant d'avaler plusieurs fois sa salive. Pour être sûr de réussir à parler.

- Non, ça va aller, merci.

- Monsieur l'invité du Maître a-t-il besoin d'aide?

Kally s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'à lui, semblant prête à disparaître à tout moment.

- Non, non, c'est bon, répondit-il rapidement.

Qu'elle s'en aille. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes au calme, juste quelques minutes pour reprendre sa contenance.

- Kally va chercher le Maître tout de suite.

- Non!

Mais il était déjà trop tard, la créature avait disparu dans un "pop" bruyant, couvrant sa propre exclamation.

Il ferma les poings et serra les mâchoires. Même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire à Lucius – et il voulait simplement lui parler, retrouver la complicité qui avait pu exister entre eux… et s'il tuait Voldemort et se rendait ensuite dans le passé? Peut-être pourrait-il rectifier la situation à ce moment-là et…

- Léïn?

Cette fois, c'était incontestablement la voix de Lucius, distinguée, posée, un brin autoritaire. Oui, même si sa voix était un peu plus grave, il parvenait à reconnaître quelques unes de ses intonations.

Automatiquement, il voulut se lever pour aller le saluer, ou peut-être était-ce pour ne pas se sentir encore plus en situation d'infériorité.

Seulement, _bien sûr_, ses muscles protestèrent, se rebellèrent, échappèrent à son contrôle à l'instar de toutes les parties de sa vie, et il retomba sur la chaise, lamentablement.

- Léïn? Tout va bien?

Et comment Lucius pouvait-il encore s'inquiéter pour lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir?

- Oui, oui, c'était juste un malaise. Je n'ai pas réussi à manger aujourd'hui.

Le blond fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration et se tourna pour appeler Kally.

- Non, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je préférerais qu'on… parle… avant.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée de tenter de mettre quelque chose dans son estomac à l'heure actuelle.

Lucius continua à le dévisager pendant quelques instants avant de, finalement, acquiescer.

- Bien.

Et Harry savait que, vingt ans plus tôt – deux mois plus tôt – il ne l'aurait jamais laissé tranquille aussi facilement, il aurait été jusqu'à l'ensorceler pour être sûr qu'il mange.

Il l'observa rejoindre le fauteuil, de l'autre côté du lourd bureau en chêne, de sorte que le meuble les sépare de manière bien visible.

- Je t'écoute.

Et ce n'était pas une invitation à prendre la parole, c'était un ordre.

Par où commencer…?

- Pour moi… Ca ne fait pas vingt ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, mais à peine un mois et demi…

Lucius haussa un sourcil, lui montrant ainsi sa perplexité.

- C'est pourtant log…

Harry s'interrompit soudainement. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas logique! Il aurait pu se taper le front devant telle stupidité – il avait tout de même comme excuse qu'il était horriblement angoissé.

- C'est normal, le sort… je…

Il prit une profonde inspiration sous le regard moqueur de son vis-à-vis et abandonna l'idée d'expliquer.

- Ta main.

- Pardon?

- Avant de partir, j'ai jeté un sort sur vous pour être sûr que vous ne fassiez pas le rapprochement… J'ai besoin d'être en contact avec ta peau pour pouvoir l'enlever.

Malefoy le fixa de nouveau longuement, son expression ne laissant rien transparaître, avant d'accéder à sa requête.

- Merci, murmura-t-il, déjà concentré sur le contre sort.

Le bout de ses doigts brilla légèrement, et la lumière s'étendit au poignet de Lucius avant de disparaître sous sa robe.

Il avala sa salive, sa gorge acceptant à peine de coopérer.

- Ca ne fait pas même un mois et demi que j'étais en sixième année avec vous.

- Un voyage temporel…?

Lucius s'interrompit aussitôt ces quelques mots prononcés. Et Harry aurait voulu détourner les yeux, détourner son attention des émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de son ami. Parce que, _bien sûr_, il comprenait ce que cela signifiait.

La perplexité.

La compréhension.

L'incompréhension.

La trahison.

Puis plus rien.

- Donc lequel des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix es-tu, hu?

Et son ton était arrogant et cassant alors que ses yeux le foudroyaient, l'accusaient de l'avoir ainsi trahi.

- Je ne suis pas assez bon acteur pour avoir joué un rôle devant vous. Par Salazar, crois-moi, j'aurais préféré. Mais…

Il se tut.

- Tu ne trouves pas que je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour faire partie de l'Ordre?

Trop jeune pour faire de l'Ordre. Mais suffisamment vieux pour devoir tuer Voldemort.

- Alors…

Les mains de Lucius, jusqu'à présent lâchement entrelacées et posées sur le bureau, se serrèrent violemment.

- Potter?

à suivre

Note : J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions ^^

Preview chapitre 5 : ___Lucius s'interrompit pour prendre le temps de bien peser ses mots. Il savait qu'appeler le professeur de Potions comportait un pourcentage très élevé de risques que la situation se retourne contre lui mais..._

_- Si tu n'en as vraiment rien à faire que Léïn crève Severus alors, oui, tu as raison, j'ai commis une erreur en t'appelant. Et je ne te retiendrai pas._


End file.
